Un nouveau départ
by pauline4
Summary: Suite à un mystérieux appel, Ziva découvre une chose sur Tony qui va leur changer la vie.
1. Chapitre 1: l'accident

**Chapitre 1 : l'accident.**

_Jeudi 25 mai 2009._

_8h15 : bureaux du NCIS._

Comme tous les matins, Gibbs était déjà installé à son bureau depuis 6h30. McGee, comme à son habitude, était arrivé à 7h30 suivi de peu par Ziva. Seul Tony manquait, une fois de plus, à l'appel. C'est alors qu'on entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir pour en laisser sortir ce dernier qui, tout en courant, se pressa de rejoindre son bureau.

- **En retard DiNozzo !**

- **Je sais patron mais il y avait …**

Le regard que lui lança Gibbs lui coupa tout envi de continuer.

- **Comment fais-tu pour arriver tout le temps en retard Tony ?** voulut savoir Ziva.

L'italien s'avança alors vers le bureau de sa collègue pour lui faire face.

- **Je n'arrive pas tout le temps en retard ma chère Ziva. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'être à l'heure tu sais.**

- **A bon !** s'étonna t-elle. **Donne-moi un exemple alors.**

- **Heu … voyons voir…**

- **Tony, en quatre ans que tu travailles ici je ne t'ai jamais vu arriver à l'heure**, déclara Gibbs.

- **Mais j'ai une bonne excuse !**

- **C'est vrai qu'enchainer les rencarts avec une femme différente chaque soir est une bonne excuse.**

- **Ah ah très drôle ! Ne serais-tu pas jalouse ma petite Ziva ?**

- **Moi, jalouse ? N'importe quoi ! Ca ne va pas dans ta…**

- **Stop !** intervint alors Gibbs. **Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'enquête pour le moment vous me finirez tous vos rapports.**

- **Tous ?**

- **Oui Tony. Ca te pause un problème ?**

- **Mais c'est impossible !**

- **Tony !**

- **C'est bon j'ai compris.**

Il partit donc s'installer à son bureau et commença à taper son premier rapport en retard. Les heures passèrent et toujours aucune enquête ne se présenta. A présent 10h12, le téléphone de Tony sonna celui-ci décrocha donc.

- **DiNozzo**, énonça t-il.

- **….**

- **Quoi ? Comment ? Que c'est-il passé ? C'est grave ? Elle va bien ?**

- **….**

Plus son interlocutrice parlait, plus ce dernier semblait paniqué chose qui n'échappa aucunement au reste de l'équipe.

- **Très bien je m'y rends de suite. Merci beaucoup.**

A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il commença à ranger ses affaires, ne donnant aucunes explications.

- **Que fais-tu Tony ?**

- **Il faut que j'y aille boss, c'est une urgence**, dit-il en portant enfin son attention sur lui.

- **Ca je l'avais compris vu ton comportement. Files avant que je ne change d'avis, je te laisse ta journée.**

- **Merci Gibbs.**

Il se précipita alors vers l'ascenseur et disparut sans un dernier regard pour ses collègues. Ziva et McGee se regardèrent étonnés, cherchant une quelconque explication au comportement de leur ami. En vain. Ziva se risqua alors à poser la question.

- **Heu Gibbs, as-tu une idée de quoi il s'agit ?**

- **Non Ziva**, répondit-il simplement.

Suite à cette réponse, elle se dit alors qu'elle se rendrait le soir même chez Tony pour essayer d'obtenir une explication et surtout savoir si tout aller bien.

Dix minutes plus tard et plusieurs feux rouges grillés, Tony arriva enfin à destination. Il se gara, sortit de sa voiture et courut aussi vite qu'il put pour arriver devant le bureau des renseignements. Une fois qu'il obtenu celui voulu, il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit qu'on venait de lui indiqué et entra.

- **Ellie chérie, tu va bien ?** demanda t-il toujours paniqué.

- **Oui oui je vais bien**, le rassura t-elle. **J'ai juste un peu mal.**

- **Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur**, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- **Je suis désolé.**

- **Non ce n'est rien. Tu m'expliqueras tout une fois rentré d'accord. Mon patron m'a donné le reste de ma journée ce qui veut dire que toi et moi, on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble pour une fois.**

- **C'est vrai ? C'est super ça !** s'exclama t-elle, enthousiaste. **Je devrais me casser le bras plus souvent alors !**

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entente de cette réponse.


	2. Chapitre 2: la découverte

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et bravo à Toda-ncis qui à vu juste conçernant Ellie. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la découverte. **

_20h00 : appartement de Tony._

Tony était assis dans son fauteuil quand une personne sonna à la porte de son appartement. Il se lava donc et alla ouvrir, surprit d'y découvrir Ziva.

- **Ziva ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?** dit-il en chuchotant.

- **Salut. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien après ce qui c'était passé ce matin.**

- **Oui oui je vais bien merci**, lui répond t-il toujours à voix base.

- **Je voulais en être sûr vu que tu es parti sans donner d'explications. Je m'inquiétais un peu tu comprends.**

- **Oui je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas si grave. J'ai paniqué pour un rien.**

- **Mais pourquoi parles-tu aussi bas ?** finit-elle par demander.

- **Ah… heu… je n'avais pas remarqué.**

- **Je peux rentrer deux minutes ou tu vas me laisser sur le palier ?**

- **Je te laisserai bien rentrer mais c'est que je… je ne suis pas tout seul.**

- **Oh je vois, j'aurais dû m'en doutais. Bon je vous laisse alors**, déclara-elle en commençant déjà à partir.

- **Non Ziva attend**, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras sous une impulsion. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

- **C'est quoi alors ? Je sais bien que si tu ne me laisses pas rentré c'est qu'il doit y avoir une fille avec toi alors je préfère vous laisser tous les deux.**

- **Tu as raison il y a bien une fille ici mais je te le répète, ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pen…**

- **Papa ? Papa ? Tu es où ?**

Tony n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'une petite fille à moitié endormi avait fait son apparition.

- **Je suis là ma chérie, à l'entrée. Viens ici s'il te plait, il y a une personne que j'aimerai te présenter.**

Tout en disant ses mots, Tony fit rentrer Ziva, perdue dans ses pensées depuis l'entente du mot « papa ».

La petite fille arriva alors et son père la pris à bras.

- **Tu t'es bien reposé ?** lui demanda t-il.

La petite hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Ziva, qui été revenue à la réalité, ne cessait que regarder tour à tour Tony et la petite fille. Il est vrai que celle-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup : la même couleur des yeux, le même regard, les mêmes trais de visage…. Seuls ses cheveux étaient différents. Ceux-ci étaient longs, brun et bouclés.

- **Bon et bien voilà. Ziva je te présente Ellie, ma fille. Chérie je te présente Ziva, ma coéquipière et amie**, finit-il par déclarer.

- **Oh c'est toi Ziva ! Papa parle beaucoup de toi tu sais. Il dit que tu es…**

Ellie n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Quant à Ziva, tout se bousculer dans son esprit. Tony papa, elle n'en revenait pas encore. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois apparemment que la petite fille entendait parler d'elle, au vu des ses dires.

- **Ne l'écoute pas voyons !** intervint alors Tony. **Tu sais très bien comment sont les enfants à cet âge, ils parlent pour ne rien dire.**

C'est à ces mots que Ziva se décida enfin à regarder Tony. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise suite aux paroles de sa fille ce qui la fit sourire.

Ils restèrent là, quelques instants, à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie retire la main de son père toujours sur sa bouche pour déclarer :

- **Papa j'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?**

- **Bientôt ma chérie. Laisse-moi juste le temps de préparer le dîner**, lui répondit-il sans détourer son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

- **Ziva peut rester manger avec nous ?**

- **Bien sûr chérie.**

- **Heu… c'est-à-dire que…**

- **S'il te plait Ziva !** la supplia t-elle

- **Ca nous ferait très plaisir**, insista à son tour Tony. **Et puis comme ça je pourrais tout t'expliquer.**

Ziva ne s'avait que répondre. Elle regarda alors Ellie qui lui fit le regard auquel elle ne pouvait résister. Ce même regard que lui faisait Tony lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de sa part.

- **Ok c'est d'accord**, finit-elle par répondre.

- **Oui, youpi ! Tu veux venir avec moi pour que je te montre ma chambre ?**

Ziva n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que la petite fille, qui avait sauté des bras de son père, l'entraîner déjà vers le lieu en lui prenant la main. Elle se tourna alors vers Tony d'un air paniqué : elle ne s'avait pas y faire avec les enfants. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui dit :

- **Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller.**

Et Ziva disparut de son champ de vision. Il décida donc de préparer le repas.

_20 minutes plus tard :_

- **Elina, Ziva, c'est prêt !** les informa t-il.

Alors que Tony amenait le tout à table, elles refirent leurs apparitions. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Ellie tenait toujours la main de Ziva et cela le fit sourire.

- **On mange quoi papa ?**

- **Ton plat préféré : spaghetti à la bolognaise.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la petite pour qu'elle se précipite à table.

- **Le même appétit que son père à ce que je vois**, remarqua Ziva. **Aucun doute Tony, c'est bien ta fille.**

Tony lui sourit et l'invita à prendre place.

- **Alors chérie, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ?** lui demanda t-il tout en la servant.

- **J'ai montré mes jouets à Ziva et après on a joué à la poupée ensemble.**

- **Ziva ! A la poupée ?** s'exclama t-il plus qu'étonné.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir qu'il comprit de suite : il ne fera aucuns commentaires.

Le dîner se passa très bien. Elina discutait avec Ziva, lui racontant sa journée passée avec son père, lui disant aussi à qu'elle point elle était heureuse d'avoir pu passer du temps avec lui, les occasions se faisant rares.

La jeune femme écoutait ses récits avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle apprenait beaucoup de choses sur Tony qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Quant à lui, il s'amusait de les voire ainsi d'être devenues aussi complice en si peu de temps.

Puis le repas toucha à sa fin.

- **C'était très bon papa ! J'ai adoré !**

- **Ca je crois qu'on l'avait compris ma chérie**, déclara t-il tout en riant.

- **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?** demanda t-elle.

- **Tu as de la sauce partout. Viens ici que je t'essuie tout ça.**

Elina se leva et fit face à Ziva. Celle-ci prit alors une serviette et lui essuya le visage.

- **Voilà ! C'est fini.**

- **Merci. Vous venez on va regarder un dessin animé !** enchaina t-elle tout en amenant Ziva et son père dans le salon.

_Quelques secondes plus tard…_

- **Celui-là !** s'exclama-elle tout en attrapant le DVD. **Regarde Ziva c'est Cendrillon, mon dessin animé préféré. Tu aimes bien ?**

- **Je … je ne l'est jamais vu.**

- **Raison de plus pour le re-regarder alors hein papa !**

- **Oui ma puce. Donne-le moi que je le mette.**

Elina donna donc le DVD à son père et partie s'installer dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Ziva. Tony arriva quelques secondes plus tard et se mit à côté de sa fille. Aussitôt fut-il installer qu'elle vint se blottir contre son l'épaule. Celui-ci passa donc son bras autour des siennes, lui caressant les cheveux.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Tandis qu'Ellie riait devant certaines scènes du dessin animé, Ziva et Tony, quant à eux, s'échangeaient de petits regards accompagnés de sourires. Une fois le DVD fini, il décida qu'il était tant pour sa fille de se coucher.

- **Aller ma chérie, tu vas aller dormir maintenant.**

- **Mais papa, je ne suis pas fatigué !**

- **Ellie tu ne discutes pas. En plus demain tu as école.**

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.**

- **Aller, va te préparer j'arrive tout de suite.**

Elle partit donc en laissant Tony et Ziva seuls un instant. Ils se regardèrent mais aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot. Les cris d'Ellie vinrent alors briser le silence.

- **Paapaa ! Où est-ce qu'il est mon pyjama ? Je ne le trouve pas !**

- **J'arrive chérie attend**, lui répondit-il.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, laissant Ziva seule à présent. En attendant son retour, elle parti dans la salle à manger débarrasser la table. Lorsque Tony revint quinze minutes plus tard, il la trouva en train de faire la vaisselle.

- **Tu n'étais pas obliger de la faire, je l'aurais faite demain.**

- **Oh ce n'est rien. Comme je n'avais rien à faire je voulais me rendre utile.**

- **C'est très gentil de ta part mais tu vas laisser ça de côté car Elina te réclame. Elle veut te voir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.**

Il s'était placé derrière elle afin de lui enlever ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la poussa donc à présent hors de la cuisine. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Elina, Ziva se retourna pour faire face à Tony.

- **Heu… mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire qu'est ce que je dois faire je…**

- **Calmes-toi déjà ça ira mieux. Ensuite tu vas la voire, tu lui souhaite bonne nuit, tu l'embrasse, tu la borde et voilà !**

- **Oui tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Bon… j'y vais alors.**

Elle franchit alors la porte, non sans quelques appréhensions tout de fois.


	3. Chapitre 3: des réponses

**Chapitre 3 : des réponses. **

Ziva refit son apparition au bout de dix minutes et constata que Tony l'attendait dans le fauteuil. Quand il la vit arriver, il lui fit signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il prit alors la parole.

- **Je crois que tu aimerais avoir des explications.**

- **J'aimerais bien oui.**

- **Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, le rassura t-elle. **En tous cas je dois dire que je m'entendais à tout sauf à ça. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu avais un enfant.**

- **Je m'en doute. Tu sais Elina est la dernière personne qu'il me reste au monde, avec toi et le reste de l'équipe bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je n'en ai parlait à personne, je voulais la protéger. La protéger de tout le mal qu'on pourrait lui faire.**

- **Je comprends très bien tu sais, c'est normal. C'est ta fille, tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas qu'on la fasse souffrir.**

Tony la regarda alors et compris que Ziva ne lui en voulait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Elle poursuivi donc :

- **Dis-moi Tony, quand tu as dit que tu ne l'avais dit à personne, cela veut dire que même Gibbs n'est pas au courant ?**

- **Non il n'y a que toi qui saches la vérité**, lui confirma t-il.

- **Mais comment cela ce fait-il qu'il ne le sait pas ? Il ne l'a pas vu dans ton dossier lorsqu'il t'a engagé ?**

- **Il n'est pas mentionné dedans que j'ai une fille. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, tu l'as déjà lu !**

- **C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Je n'y pensais plus.**

Cette réplique amena un sourire sur le visage de Tony.

- **D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que ce ne soit pas inscrit ?** voulut-elle alors savoir.

- **Pour la simple raison que mon patron à Baltimore ignorait que j'avais eu un enfant lorsque je travaillais encore pour lui et que je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de l'informer étant donné que nous n'étions pas en très bons termes.**

-** Je comprends mieux en effet.**

Le silence s'installa alors pour quelques secondes puis Ziva reprit :

- **Et… et sa mère, où est-elle ?**

- **Lisa est… Lisa est morte il y a quatre ans environ dans un accident de voiture**, l'informa t-il. **Un chauffard qui ne l'avait pas vu. Ellie était avec elle à ce moment. Elle avait sept mois à l'époque. Elle a eu plus de chance que sa mère et heureusement car tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle était morte elle aussi.**

- **Je suis désolé Tony**, dit-elle alors tout en lui prenant la main.

Tony la regarda, lui sourit et continua son histoire.

- **Après l'accident je suis resté encore trois mois à Baltimore, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs vienne pour une enquête et me propose un poste au NCIS. J'ai accepté pensant que ce serait mieux de s'éloigner un peu.**

- **Elle doit beaucoup vous manquez ?**

- **Oui beaucoup**, avoua t-il. **Ellie ne l'a connait qu'à travers les photos et les vidéos que je lui montre, les histoires aussi que je lui raconte sur elle, sur nous trois.**

- **Ce devait être une femme superbe, tu devais beaucoup l'aimé.**

- **Oh oui, je l'aimais plus que tout. Avec Ellie, elles étaient tout ce que j'avais. Elle était tellement belle, toujours souriante, pleine de vie. Elle donnait beaucoup aux autres sans jamais rien demander en retour. Oui, tellement généreuse. Les premiers mois sans elle ont été difficiles, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Mais le temps à passé et je me suis dis qu'il était temps pour moi de continuer à avancer, que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était plus là que je devais cesser de vivre aussi et puis il y avait Elina. Alors tu avances petit à petit en gardant en mémoire tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Je ne dis pas de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute car je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, mais de la garder on fond de ton cœur pour laisser de la place à une autre personne.**

Ziva l'avait écouté bien attentivement durant tout son discours. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en le voyant au travail qu'il avait pu vivre de pareilles choses. Il était totalement différent de la personne qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours et croyait connaître. Après quelques secondes de silences, elle demanda :

- **Alors les matins quand tu arrives en retard c'est parce que tu t'occupes de ta fille et non à cause d'une femme.**

- **C'est exact. Il n'y a jamais eu d'autres femmes dans ma vie jusqu'à présent. Je conduis Ellie à la maternelle et je me rends directement au bureau ensuite.**

- **Mais alors pourquoi au bureau tu dis que c'est à cause….**

- **Non je n'ai jamais dit cela**, l'interrompit-il, **enfin je ne le disais pas au début. Ce sont les autres qui pensait que mes retards étaient dus à des femmes alors pour ne pas à avoir leurs dire la vérité j'ai laissé faire. Et puis après c'est devenu une habitude alors je m'en suis servi pour justifier mes retards, des absences….**

- **Et qui garde Elina lorsqu'on travail tard le soir, le week-end ou que l'on est en mission ?** voulut-elle savoir.

- **Ma voisine de palier, Mme Keller. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à mon arrivé, je lui dois énormément. Elle adore la compagnie d'Ellie vu qu'elle est âgée et qu'elle ne voit presque plus personnes.**

- **Je me sens stupide si tu savais**, déclara t-elle alors.

- **Et pourquoi ?**

- **Car je me rends compte que je t'es mal jugé. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un macho qui n'avais aucun sens des responsabilités mais quand je vous vois tout les deux, ensemble, je rends compte que j'avais tord sur toute la bande. Je suis vraiment désolé Tony.**

- **La ligne Ziva. On dit avoir tord sur toute la ligne**, corrigea t-il automatiquement tout en lui souriant. **Et tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout le monde au bureau pense la même chose que toi, qu'il s'agit de mon comportement habituel alors que ce n'est que…**

- **Que comédie.**

- **Exactement. Sauf pour mes références cinématographiques bien sûr !**

- **Ca je veux bien te croire !** répondit-elle tout en riant. **En tout cas Elina est vraiment ravissante. Elle est très gentille et intelligente pour une enfant de son âge. Passer du temps avec elle est très agréable. Tu l'as très bien élevé tu sais et en plus elle te ressemble énormément. Elle est heureuse et ça se voit.**

- **Merci beaucoup Ziva, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis vraiment content que tu saches la vérité à présent, surtout qu'elle à l'air de t'adorer.**

- **C'est vrai tu crois ?**

- **Non. J'en suis sur !** affirma t-il.

Il vit alors un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme. En effet, celle-ci était heureuse qu'une petite fille puisse l'apprécié, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait ici de la fille de Tony.

- **Bon… et bien je crois que je vais y aller**, dit-elle en se levant. **Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois être fatigué car d'après ce que m'a raconté Elina, vous en avez faites des choses aujourd'hui.**

- **Oui c'est vrai mais c'était très agréable.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte après avoir récupérer ses affaires et l'ouvrit.

- **Merci pour tout. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.**

- **Moi aussi**, confirma t-il. **On… on se revoit demain alors.**

- **Oui… demain. Bonne nuit « papa »** , dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonne nuit Ziva**, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui adressa alors un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire et partit.


	4. Chapitre 4: l'invitation

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires. Voici tout de suite le 4 ème chapitre, bonne lecture =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : l'invitation.**

_Vendredi 26 mai._

_6h30 : chambre de Tony._

Une petite fille entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, monta sur le lit de son père et se mit alors à sauter dessus.

- **Debout papa ! Debout ! Il est l'heure**, cria t-elle.

Tony se réveilla en sursaut.

- **Chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Il est l'heure ! Allez réveilles-toi.**

- **Arrêtes de sauter s'il te plait et viens t'allonger. Il nous reste encore quinze minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne**, déclara t-il après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Ellie alla donc s'allonger dans les bras de son père.

- **Ziva n'est pas là ?** demanda t-elle alors.

- **Non**, lui répondit-il. **Elle est rentré chez elle hier soir, pourquoi ?**

- **Oh je croyais qu'elle aurait dormi ici cette nuit et puis moi je voulais la voir !**

- **Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle serait restée ?**

- **Et bien parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup !**

Suite à cette réponse, Tony décida qu'il était finalement temps pour eux de se lever.

- **Allez ma chérie, il faut se lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard**, déclara t-il tout en sortant du lit.

- **Mais tu viens de dire qu'il nous rester encore quinze minutes !**

- **Oui mais comme tu traines beaucoup le matin…**

- **Oui mais là je suis bien réveillé !**

- **Ellie s'il te plait.**

- **D'accord j'arrive. En plus j'ai faim !**

- **Allez viens, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.**

Après avoir mangé, s'être lavés et habillés, Tony installa sa fille dans la voiture et se mit en route.

- **Papa, est-ce que tu viens me chercher ce soir ?**

- **Il faut voir si j'ai beaucoup de travail mais je vais essayer c'est promis.**

- **Et est-ce que Ziva viendra aussi ?** demanda t-elle.

- **Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'elle vienne ?**

- **Oui et puis comme ça elle pourra venir manger à la maison comme hier**, proposa t-elle.

- **Il faut d'abord qu'elle n'est rien de prévu pour ce soir ma chérie.**

- **Oui mais moi j'ai envie de la voir !**

- **Je lui demanderais dès que j'arriverai au travail d'accord.**

- **D'accord mais insiste bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui.**

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire suite aux paroles de sa fille. Ils arrivèrent devant la maternelle à 7h50. Tony sortit donc et alla ouvrir à Ellie.

- **Allez file. Et pas de bagarre aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas envi de te récupérer encore à l'hôpital le deuxième bras dans le plâtre !**

- **Promis.**

Elle embrassa alors son père et partit tout en criant :

- **A ce soir papa ! N'oublie pas de demander à Ziva !**

Tony lui sourit et lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Il la regarda rentré puis reprit la route en direction du NCIS.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il vit que Gibbs s'était absenté. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau, y déposa ses affaires, prit sa chaise et parti s'installer aux côtés de Ziva. Celle-ci arrêta alors son travail, releva la tête et lui sourit. Tout cela se passa bien évidemment sous le regard scrutateur et interrogateur de McGee.

- **Bonjour Ziva.**

- **Bonjour Tony**, lui répondit-elle.

- **Comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

- **Très bien merci. Et toi ?**

- **Magnifiquement bien malgré un réveil quelque peu agité.**

Comprenant tout de suite l'allusion et s'imaginant parfaitement la scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis Tony s'approcha un peu plus d'elle afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- **Sais-tu quelle est la première chose qu'Ellie m'a demandée ce matin ?**

Toujours avec le sourire, Ziva lui fit signe que non.

- **Elle m'a demandé si tu étais toujours là.**

- **C'est vrai ?** demanda t-elle surprise.

- **C'est vrai**, lui confirma t-il. **Elle voulait te voir.**

Le sourire de Ziva ne fit que s'agrandir suite à cette remarque.

- **Oh et elle m'a aussi chargé de te demander quelque chose.**

- **Et puis-je s'avoir de quoi il s'agit ?**

- **Mais bien sûr. Elle veut que tu viennes avec…**

Mais Tony ne pu finir sa phrase car McGee, qui jusqu'à présent suivait toujours leur échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, les interrompu pour leur signaler l'arrivé de Gibbs.

Il se leva donc, reprit sa chaise et se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau tout en le remerciant.

- **Salut patron. Je te remercie encore pour hier.**

-** Pas la peine Tony, mais fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.**

- **Je ferais tout pour**, assura t-il.

Puis ils s'installèrent tout deux à leur bureau et Tony continua ses rapports de la veille. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête pour regarder en direction de Ziva. Celle-ci, s'en apercevant, quittait alors quelques instants son écran des yeux pour croiser son regard. S'échangeant un petit sourire, ils retournaient ensuite à leurs travail. Bien entendu, tout cela n'échappa aucunement à Gibbs.

Comme la veille, aucune enquête ne pointa le bout de son nez. A 13h00, Gibbs décida donc de libérer ses agents et les appelleraient en cas de besoin.

McGee se leva et prit la direction du laboratoire d'Abby afin de lui raconter ce dont il avait été témoin depuis ce matin.

Ziva, elle, rangeait tranquillement ses affaires lorsque Tony lui demanda :

- **Je t'invite à déjeuner si tu es d'accord.**

- **Avec plaisir**, accepta t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Tony l'emmena dans un restaurant non loin du NCIS. Après avoir passé commande, il décida de reprendre leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé.

- **Oui donc avant qu'on ne soit interrompu ce matin, je te disais qu'Ellie m'a chargé de te demander quelque chose. Elle veut que tu viennes avec moi la chercher ce soir à la maternelle.**

- **Ah bon ! Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

- **Oh que oui, crois-moi ! Vu le nombre de fois qu'elle me la répéter je ne peux qu'en être certain. Et ce n'est pas tout…**

Ziva le regarda surprise par cette réponse. Elle attendit alors qu'il poursuive.

- **Elle t'a aussi invité à diner ce soir.**

- **Elle m'a… invité ? Moi ?** s'étonna t-elle.

- **Oui, toi**, lui confirma t-il.

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Elle veut te revoir. Je te l'ai dit, elle t'adore !**

Ziva hésitait à accepter ou non l'invitation même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus. En effet, cela lui permettrait de revoir Ellie cette petite fille à qui, il faut bien l'avouer, elle s'était attachée et qu'elle adorait. De plus, elle pourrait aussi passer du temps avec Tony. C'est alors que celui-ci la sortit de ses pensées.

- **Alors Ziva, tu acceptes ?**

- **Je ne sais pas Tony**, répondit-elle. **Je n'ai pas envi de m'immiscer dans votre vie. Comme Ellie l'a dit, vous passez peu de temps ensemble alors je crois que je dois vous laissez profitait rien que tous les deux des moments qui se présentent à vous.**

- **Et si ces moments on a envi de les partager avec toi ! A moins que ma ninja préféré essaye de se défiler ?**

- **Non ! Bien sur que non voyons ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore ta fille.**

- **Alors accepte son invitation, notre invitation car je me joins à elle. Et surtout n'oublie pas qu'Ellie m'a donné pour mission d'insister jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes !** l'informa t-il.

Un petit silence se fit alors entendre.

- **S'il te plait Ziva**, la supplia t-il.

- **D'accord, j'accepte.**

- **Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir. Enfin non...si ! Je veux dire comme ça nous fait plaisir, à Elina et moi.**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais compris Tony.**

Puis le serveur arriva et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, parlant de tout et de rien, échangeant fous rire et sourire. Une fois le repas fini, ils retournèrent au NCIS afin de récupérer leur voiture.

- **Elina finit à 16h00**, l'informa t-il. **On peut se rejoindre devant pour 15h50. C'est la maternelle Roosevelt.**

- **Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.**

- **Oh c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. En plus, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer vu que tu ne connais pas le coin.**

Il réfléchit quelque instant puis finit par déclarer :

- **Le mieux je crois c'est que je vienne te chercher et que l'on y aille ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

- **Je crois en effet que ce serait mieux**, confirma t-elle.

- **On fait comme ça alors. Bon et bien… à toute a l'heure**, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- **Tony !**

- **Oui ?** demanda t-il tout en se retournant.

- **Tu ne m'as pas dit à quelle heure tu venais.**

- **Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi. Heu… 15h30, ça te va ?**

- **C'est parfait.**

- **Bon… cette fois je vais y aller.**

- **Oui. Et soit à l'heure !**

- **Tu peux compter sur moi, comme toujours !** répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils montèrent donc chacun dans leur voiture et partirent chez eux. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, Tony posa ses affaires et alla voir sa voisine.

- **Oh ! Bonjour Mr Anthony.**

- **Bonjour Mme Keller. Comment allez-vous ?**

- **Bien merci.**

- **Voilà c'est pour vous prévenir que j'irais chercher Ellie aujourd'hui. Mon patron m'a laissé ma journée alors…**

- **… Alors vous voulez en profité.**

- **Exactement.**

- **Mais c'est tout naturel**, déclara t-elle.

- **Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que vous faites aussi.**

- **Mais ce n'est rien voyons ! Et puis je l'adore cette petite.**

- **Sachez que c'est réciproque.**

- **Allez, passer une bonne journée et amusez-vous bien.**

- **Vous aussi. Merci encore**, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

De son côté, Ziva se préparait tranquillement. Elle prit une douche et se changea. Une fois cela de fait, elle essaya de s'occuper tant bien que mal avant l'arrivé de Tony. 15h20 arriva et on sonna à sa porte.

- **Salut Tony, entre.**

- **Merci. Très jolie jupe Ziva ! Elle te va à ravir.**

- **Merci beaucoup. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus !** constata t-elle.

En effet, Tony était vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche porté en dehors, ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête.

- **Merci je sais**, dit-il avec d'un sourire charmeur.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée puis reprit :

- **En tout cas je te félicite, tu es en avance.**

- **Je m'ennuyais chez moi alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir embêter un peu ma petite Ziva adoré.**

- **Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas Tony. Tu es le bien venu.**

- **C'est gentil merci. Et bien si tu es prête on peut y aller non ?** demanda t-il

Ziva prit alors sa veste et son sac et déclara :

- **Je suis prête.**

- **Alors on est parti.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent en voiture.


	5. Chapitre 5: d'agréables moments

**Chapitre 5 : d'agréables moments.**

Ils arrivèrent devant la maternelle à 15h50. Alors qu'ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, une personne interpela Tony.

- **Anthony ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.**

- **Salut Max. Ca faisait longtemps en effet. On a eu pas mal de travail pendant un moment**, expliqua t-il.

- **Mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?** demanda t-il alors en regardant Ziva.

- **Je te présente Ziva, ma collègue et amie.**

- **Enchanté Ziva**, déclara-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra. **Moi c'est Max. Ainsi donc vous êtes une amie de Tony.**

- **C'est exact**, confirma t-elle.

- **Donc il n'y verrait aucuns inconvénients si je vous invite à venir boire un verre un de ces soirs ?** demanda t-il sans détours.

- **Pour sa part, je ne sais pas. Mais pour moi, voyez-vous, cela posera un problème. Je n'aime pas les personnes arrogantes et prétentieuses comme vous mais merci quand même. Tu viens Anthony, on y va**, finit-elle tout en lui prenant sa main pour continuer leur chemin sous le regard ahuri de Max.

- **Une amie ? Tu parles ouais**, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Tony, quant à lui, était plus que surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. La façon dont elle avait envoyé promener Max le rendait très heureux, il devait bien se l'avouer. De plus, elle venait de l'appeler Anthony c'était bien la première fois mais il pourrait très vite si habituer, pensa t-il. Pour finir, elle lui avait pris la main et ne sembler pas vouloir la lâcher ce qui ne le gêner aucunement, bien au contraire. Il sortit de ses pensées une fois arriver devant l'entrée.

- **Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !** s'exclama t-il toujours un peu étonné.

- **Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là. Tu as vu sa façon de nous parler tout en prenant un air supérieur et sûr de lui ? Véritable macho !**

- **Oh que oui je l'ai vu, crois-moi. En tout cas je te félicite pour l'avoir remis à sa place ! Je suis certains que je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux à dire**, avoua t-il.

- **Merci beaucoup mon petit derrière poilu !**

- **Ziva ! Ne n'appelle pas comme ça.**

- **D'accord mon petit Anthony !** reprit-elle, rieuse.

- **Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. De plus je dois dire que j'apprécie plutôt bien le fait que tu m'appelles Anthony.**

- **C'est vrai ?** demanda t-elle surprise.

- **Si je te le dit.**

- **Dans ce cas ; Anthony, Anthony, Anthony….** répéta t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui.

- **J'adore**, murmura t-il.

- **Moi aussi.**

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans les yeux lorsque tout d'un coup, des cris d'enfants se firent entendre. A regret, ils tournèrent alors leur tête afin d'apercevoir Ellie qui sortait. Quand celle-ci les vit, elle courut vers eux.

- **Papa, Ziva !** s'écria t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de cette dernière et l'obligeant, par la même occasion, à retirer sa main de celle de l'italien.

-** Bonjour ma puce.**

- **Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là !**

- **Moi aussi**, lui confirma la jeune femme.

- **Et bien merci ça fait plaisir**, intervint alors le jeune homme faisant mine d'être vexé car délaissé au profit de la jeune femme.

Ellie se pencha alors légèrement afin de déposer un bisou sur la joue de son père.

- **C'est toujours ça de pris**, rajouta t-il sous les rires des deux filles.

- **Tu manges à la maison ce soir ?** ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- **Oui.**

- **Super !** s'exclama t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Heu… excusez-moi d'interrompre vos retrouvailles les filles**, déclara alors Tony,** mais ça ne serait pas mieux si on allait ailleurs ?**

- **On peut aller manger une glace ?** proposa la petite fille.

- **Bien sûr oui.**

- **Alors on y va !** proclamèrent Ziva et Ellie à l'unisson tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture sous le regard étonné de Tony.

- **Bein alors papa ! Tu viens ?** demanda t-elle voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

- **Oui Tony ! Qu'attends-tu ?**

- **Heu… rien. J'arrive.**

Il courut donc afin de les rejoindre. Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand de glace auquel Tony en acheta puis ils allèrent se promener dans la ville. Soudain, Ellie s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin.

- **C'est celle-là !** s'exclama t-elle.

- **De quoi parles-tu chérie ?** demanda son père, un peu perdu par cette déclaration.

- **La poupée voyons ! C'est celle-là que je veux pour mon anniversaire.**

- **Quand est-ce ?** voulu savoir la jeune femme.

- **Le 3 juin**, répondit-elle, **c'est samedi prochain ! Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle regarda successivement Ellie et Tony qui la suppliaient tout deux du regard.

- **Bien sûr**, leur promit-elle.

- **Chouette ! Alors papa**, dit-elle en reportant son attention vers celui-ci,** je pourrais avoir cette poupée pour mon anniversaire ?**

- **Mais ce ne sera plus une surprise si tu sais déjà ce que tu vas avoir**, déclara alors Ziva.

- **Elle a raison ma chérie**, renchéri Tony.

- **Oui mais c'est celle-là que je veux...**

- **Et bien dans ce cas je peux t'acheter cette poupée aujourd'hui comme ça le jour de ton anniversaire tu auras la surprise concernant ton cadeau**, proposa alors la jeune femme.

- **Non laisses, je vais la lui acheter moi-même. Tu n'as pas….**

- **Non j'insiste ! Et puis ça me fait plaisir.**

- **Dans ce cas…** finit-il par accepter.

C'est ainsi que quinze minutes plus tard, Ellie ressortit du magasin la poupée dans son bras.

- **Merci Ziva**, dit-elle une fois de plus tout en l'embrassant. **Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui ma puce, elle l'est.**

- **Et maintenant on rentre à la maison**, déclara alors son père. **Tu es fatiguée je le vois alors ne me dit pas le contraire.**

- **Mais je n'en avais pas l'attention**, l'informa t-elle. **Je peux aller dans tes bras s'il te plait papa ?**

- **Bien sûr, allez viens.**

Tony prit donc sa fille à bras et se tourna vers Ziva.

-** Tu viens ?** demanda t-il en lui tendant sa main.

- **J'arrive**, répondit-elle tout en la lui prenant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent vers la voiture, main dans la main pour finalement arriver à l'appartement vers 18h00. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ellie posa ses affaires et entendit son père s'adressait à elle.

-** Va faire une petite sieste Ellie, tu en as besoin. Je viendrais te réveiller tout à l'heure.**

La petite fille se dirigea donc dans sa chambre après avoir embrasser son père et Ziva. Quant à eux, ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil. Ziva prit alors la parole.

- **C'était très sympa cette petite sortie, j'ai adoré !**

- **C'est vrai que c'était bien. On devrait faire ça plus souvent**, suggéra t-il.

- **Tu sais Tony, peut être que si Gibbs était au courant, il te laisserait plus souvent tes après-midi ou te laisserait partir un peu plus tôt. Tu devrais lui en parlait. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait.**

- **Je sais, je sais. Je vais y réfléchir, c'est promis. En tout cas, la seule chose dont je suis sûr à présent c'est qu'Elina t'a définitivement adoptée. Elle t'adore il n'y a plus aucun doutes à avoir là dessus.**

- **Et c'est réciproque, je l'adore cet enfant !** affirma t-elle.

Tony la regarda alors le sourire aux lèvres. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, de tout et de rien, sans voir le temps passer jusqu'à ce que sonne 19h30. Tony alla donc réveiller Ellie et ils rejoignirent Ziva dans le salon.

- **On mange quoi papa ?** demanda t-elle tout de suite.

- **Mais tu viens juste de te réveiller !** lui fit-il remarquer

- **Justement ! Dormir me donne faim.**

Cette réplique fit rire les deux adultes mais Elina reprit :

- **On peut manger de la pizza ?** proposa t-elle alors.

- **Et bien demande à Ziva si cela lui convient.**

- **Tu veux bien Ziva ?**

- **Bien sûr !**

- **Alors c'est d'accord**, lui répondit son père.

Après avoir passé commande et reçut les pizzas au bout de quinze minutes, ils s'installèrent à table pour manger. Tony demanda alors :

- **Dis chérie, que dirais-tu si demain on allait à la fête foraine ?**

- **Que ça serait super chouette et que j'adore y aller**, s'exclama t-elle un morceau de pizza encore en bouche. **Ziva vient aussi ?**

Après avoir échangé un petit regard, les deux adultes répondirent alors positivement et en parfaite synchronisation.

- **Super, on va bien s'amuser !** leur fit savoir Ellie.

Le repas finit, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ellie se plaça bien évidemment entre Ziva et son père, sa poupée au bras. Mais contre toute attente, c'est vers la jeune femme qu'elle vint se blottir cette fois-ci. Celle-ci ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

Lorsque le film fut finit, Elina dormait paisiblement dans les bras de cette dernière. Tony la porta donc dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il ne retrouva Ziva que dix minutes plus tard.

- **Elle est couchée. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Bière ou autre ?** lui proposa t-il.

- **La bière sera parfaite.**

Il alla les chercher et revint au salon où il s'installa au côté de Ziva.

- **Tiens c'est pour toi ma petite Ziva**, dit-il en la lui donnant.

- **Merci.**

- **J'espère que Gibbs ne vas pas nous appeler demain, j'y tiens vraiment à cette sortie**, déclara t-il alors.

- **Je l'espère aussi.**

- **Tu veux regarder un DVD ?** finit-il par demander.

- **Oui pourquoi pas. Que me proposes-tu ?**

- **Je te laisse choisir.**

Elle se leva, choisit le DVD et le mit donc dans le lecteur. Une fois cela effectué, elle vint se rasseoir au côté de Tony et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il passa néanmoins rapidement son bras autour de ses épaules, attirant ainsi la jeune femme un peu plus près de lui.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Ziva à s'endormir. Tony lui enleva donc la bière qu'elle tenait toujours en main et la réveilla en douceur.

- **Ziva. Ziva**, appela t-il tout en lui caressant la joue. **Réveilles-toi.**

Au son de sa voix et au contact de sa main, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- **Tu t'étais endormi. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir**, constata t-il.

- **Tu as raison. En plus il est tard, il faut que je rentre chez moi.**

- **Ca je crois que ça ne va pas être possible !** déclara t-il alors.

- **Pourquoi ?** demanda t-elle un peu étonnée.

- **Car si tu te souviens bien c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher donc tu n'as pas de voiture.**

- **Oh c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié.**

- **Et à moins que tu ne veuilles parcourir 10 km à pieds en pleine nuit, chose que je ne te laisserai déjà pas faire, je suis dans le regret de t'informer que je vais te séquestrer ici pour la nuit.**

- **Mais il faut voir Tony, une séquestration peut être agréable ! Tout dépend de la personne qui vous retient !** répondit-elle malicieusement.

- **Et s'il s'agit de moi en l'occurrence ?**

- **Heu... voyons voir**, commença t-elle faisant mine de réfléchir. **Je dirais plutôt côté agréable.**

- **Oh ! Je suis flatté. Allez viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Je vais prendre le canapé.**

- **Il en est hors de question**, protesta t-elle. **Je vais le prendre !**

- **Et puis quoi encore ? Si bien tu n'as pas à discuter, tu es l'invité.**

- **Dans ce cas on dort tout les deux dans le lit**, finit-elle par déclarer.

- **Je rêve ou tu me fais des avances là ?** la taquina t-il.

- **En effet, tu rêves bien Anthony DiNozzo. C'est juste… une proposition amicale !**

- **Et bien dans ce cas je ne peux la refuser.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre en riant. Tony passa un short ainsi qu'une chemise à Ziva pour passer la nuit. Une fois changé, elle alla le retrouva.

- **As-tu une préférence pour le côté du lit ?** voulut-il savoir.

- **Non non. D'habitude je dors toujours au milieu.**

- **Alors je prends le côté droit**, dit-il tout en s'allongeant.

Puis Ziva le rejoignit. Tony était installé sur le côté, tourné vers la jeune femme qui elle, lui tournait le dos. Il éteignit alors les lumières mais à peine la pièce fut-elle plongée dans le noir qu'elle recula pour venir se caller contre lui.

- **Et ça Ziva chérie, je dois le prendre comment ?**

- **Je te l'ai dit Tony, je dors toujours au milieu.**

- **Mais pourquoi venir te coller à moi quand même ?** insista t-il.

- **Ca c'est pour avoir plus chaud !** se justifia t-elle tout en sachant cette excuse absolument pas crédible.

- **Et bien dans ce cas je vais te réchauffer.**

Et Tony se colla donc encore un peu plus à elle, passant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui ne protesta aucunement.

- **Bonne nuit Anthony**, finit-elle par murmurer.

- **Bonne nuit Ziva**, lui répondit-il.

Ce fut donc sur ces mots qu'ils s'endormirent quelque instant plus tard, l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Chapitre 6: la fête foraine

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, cela fait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de ce 6 ème chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : la fête foraine.**

_Samedi 27 mai._

_8h03 : chambre de Tony._

Ellie, étant encore réveillée avant son père, entra donc dans la chambre de celui-ci. Cependant, elle eu l'agréable surprise d'y voir Ziva endormit dans ses bras. En effet, elle était allongée sur lui et Tony la tenait fermement, ses deux bras enlaçant sa taille.

Elle fit donc attention à ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea vers le lit. Comme le matin précédent, elle décida de sauter dessus et comme le matin précédent, Tony se réveilla en sursaut mais cette fois-ci, accompagné par Ziva.

- **Coucou vous deux !** s'exclama t-elle un immense sourire sur le visage.

- **Bonjour chérie**, lui répondit son père à présent bien réveillé.

- **Bonjour ma puce.**

- **Ellie, arrête de sauter s'il te plait**, lui demanda Tony.

- **Bien sûr**, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, Tony et Ziva toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- **Tes réveils sont toujours aussi mouvementés ?** voulut savoir Ziva, amusée par la situation.

- **La plupart du temps oui !**

- **Je peux venir avec vous ?** leur demanda Ellie.

- **Evidemment**, répondit le jeune homme en enlevant son bras gauche de la taille de Ziva afin d'y accueillir sa fille.

- **Vous avez bien dormi ?**

- **Oui, et toi ?**

- **Très bien aussi. Vous vous levez bientôt ?** enchaina t-elle tout de suite. **On doit aller à la fête foraine aujourd'hui.**

- **Mais ma puce il n'est que 8h00 !** lui fit remarquer Ziva après avoir consulter l'heure. **On a tout le temps.**

- **En plus on doit passer chez Ziva avant**, l'informa son père.

- **On va aller chez toi ! Chouette alors !**

Elle se dégagea des bras de son père et se leva.

- **Alors ! Vous venez ?** demanda t-elle visiblement très impatiente.

- **On arrive**, répondirent-ils en riant.

Après que tout le monde se soit donc laver, habiller et prit son petit déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Ziva. Une fois arrivé, celle-ci les invita à entrer.

- **Faites comme chez vous, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Juste le temps de me changer.**

Elle partit prendre des vêtements et entra donc dans la salle de bain. Quand elle les retrouva dans le salon, Elina regardait une photo posait sur la commode.

- **Ziva ?**

- **Oui chérie.**

- **Qui est la femme avec toi sur la photo ?** voulut-elle savoir.

- **Elle s'appelait Tali, c'était ma sœur.**

- **Elle est où maintenant ?**

- **Elle… elle est morte.**

- **Comme ma maman ?** demanda alors Elina d'une petite voix.

- **Oui ma puce, comme ta maman**, lui répondit-elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- **Elle te manque beaucoup ?**

- **Enormément.**

Elle regarda la photo encore quelques secondes et déclara :

- **On peut y aller, je suis prête.**

- **Ziva, je pourrais revenir chez toi ?**

- **Bien sûr que oui, quant tu veux. Allez viens, la fête foraine nous attend !**

- **Oui ! Tu viens papa ?**

- **J'arrive chérie.**

Ils reprirent donc la route pour arriver à destination vers 10h20.

- **Surtout fais bien attention à ton bras chérie.**

- **Promis papa.**

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ellie pris la main de son père qui, à son tour, attrapa celle de Ziva pour être diriger vers le premier manège. Elle continua ainsi toute la matinée, enchainant les attractions seule ou accompagnée de Ziva et son père. A 12h20, elle se décida enfin à faire une pause pour une raison très importante.

- **Papa**, l'appela t-elle, **j'ai faim !**

- **Et bien on va aller acheter des sandwichs.**

- **Et après on pourra prendre une barbe à papa ?**

- **Bien sûr !**

- **En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que tu ne t'amuses pas toi !** lui fit remarquer Ziva.

- **J'adore les fêtes foraines ! Avec papa on y va à chaque fois qu'il y en a une.**

- **Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, je me fais trainer de part et d'autre à travers tout le parc !** précisa t-il.

- **C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer**, dit-elle en riant.

Après avoir acheté des sandwichs et les avoirs mangés, Ellie se dirigea vers le premier stand de barbe à papa qu'elle vit. Tony en proposa une à Ziva qui refusa, n'ayant plus faim.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin. Ellie, qui se trouvé à l'avant, dévorait la merveille qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Les deux adultes riaient devant cette scène puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude, leurs mains se joignirent aucun des deux ne s'emblant le remarqué. Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vint à leur rencontre.

- **Bonjour. Une photo souvenir vous intéresse ?**

- **Oui !** s'empressa de répondre Ellie. **On peut papa ?**

Tony regarda alors Ziva afin de connaître sa réponse. En aucun cas il ne voulait la faire sans son autorisation. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa fille et lui fit signe que oui.

- **Très bien. Veuillez vous rapprocher s'il vous plait.**

- **Dans tes bras papa ! S'il te plait**, lui demanda t-elle.

- **Viens ici.**

Il prit alors Ellie et se plaça à côté de Ziva. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui puis la personne prit la photo.

- **Tenez, votre ticket**, dit-il tout en le donnant à Tony. **Vous pourrez récupérer votre photo à la sortie.**

- **Merci beaucoup.**

- **De rien. Au revoir.**

- **Au revoir**, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Ziva attrapa soudainement le bras de Tony. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers la jeune femme et lui demanda :

- **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

- **Regarde**, dit-elle en lui indiquant la direction.

- **C'est pas possible !**

En effet, devant eux, au loin se trouvait deux personnes. Deux personnes qui n'étaient autres qu'Abby et McGee. Celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, tenait en main une grande peluche et entrainer avec elle un McGee un peu réticent.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?**

- **Rien ma chérie. Rien.**

- **Que fait-on ?** lui demanda alors Ziva.

Tony regarda autour de lui pour finir par déclarait :

- **La grande roue !**

- **Comment ça ?** s'étonna t-elle.

- **On va faire un tour dans la grande roue.**

- **Chouette alors !** s'écria la petite fille.

- **Non Tony, ce n'est pas possible !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **J'ai le vertige !** l'informa t-elle. **Au bout d'une certaine hauteur je panique et là, elle est vraiment très, mais alors très haute.**

- **On n'a pas le choix Ziva. Si on fait demi-tour, ils finiront par nous croiser aussi.**

Elle regarda alors en direction de ses deux collègues qui ne cessé de se rapprocher et finit par dire :

- **C'est d'accord.**

- **Allez viens, ca va aller je te le promets**, la rassura t-il pour en lui prenant la main.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une nacelle qui commençait son ascension. Ziva était stressé, Tony le voyait bien. Il décida donc de se coller à elle et de la serrer un peu dans ses bras.

- **Ca va aller, je suis là.**

Elle hocha la tête afin de se rassurer elle-même. Plus la nacelle montait, plus Ziva s'accrochait à Tony comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ellie, qui était assise en face, pencha la tête par-dessus afin d'observer la vue.

- **Regarde Ziva ! C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ?**

- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée chérie**, l'informa son père.

Lui, par contre, regarda afin de voir où se trouvait ses collègues. Ils les aperçu alors dans la file d'attente pour la maison hantée.

- **Ils sont passé c'est bon. Je nous ferais descendre à la fin du tour d'accord.**

Comme aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, elle hocha de nouveau la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Après être descendus, elle put enfin respirer.

- **Ca va mieux ?** s'enquit-il de demander.

- **Oui merci. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous ?**

- **Je te remercie. Je te le revaudrai c'est promis.**

- **J'espère bien**, dit-elle en riant. **Surtout après avoir risqué ma vie pour vous !**

- **Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ?** demanda t-il tout en laissant échapper à son tour un petit rire.

- **Absolument pas ! J'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurai réanimé !** répondit-il taquin.

- **C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois**, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Allez viens, on continu**, lui dit-il en lui reprenant la main ainsi qu'à Ellie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi d'enchainer les attractions les une après les autres durant les reste de l'après-midi. Alors que Tony et Ziva commençaient à fatiguer, Ellie qui, toujours aussi excitée, les encourager à avancer.

- **Cette fois chérie je crois que l'on les à tous fait !**

- **Tu es sûr papa ?**

- **Oh que oui crois-nous !** lui confirma Ziva.

- **On fait quoi alors ?**

- **Et bien nous allons rentrer**, l'informa son père. **En plus il commence à ce faire tard.**

- **D'accord mais on reviendra hein ?**

- **A la prochaine qui s'installera oui.**

- **Tu reviendras avec nous Ziva n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Bien sûr, oui.**

Elle se rapprocha alors de Tony et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- **Tu me préviendras bien à l'avance. Je ne savais pas que c'était autant fatiguant de suivre un enfant !**

- **En effet, je ne te le fait pas dire !** approuva t-il lui aussi.

Arriver devant la sortie, ils s'arrêtèrent au stand afin de récupérer la photo. Tony donna le ticket au vendeur qui la lui remit.

- **Tenez. Une très belle photo pour une très jolie famille ! Votre fille est ravissante**, dit-il en s'adressant au couple.

- **Ha… heu non….** commença la jeune femme.

- **Non… non… ce n'est pas…**

- **Ziva !** l'interpela alors Ellie. **Regarde le chien juste là. Comme il est beau !**

- **En effet oui, il est très beau chérie.**

- **Oh je vois ! Ce n'est pas votre fille à tout deux.**

- **Non en effet, juste la mienne**, l'informa Tony.

- **Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste qu'en vous voyant sur la photo…. En tout cas vous faites un très jolie couple quand même.**

- **Heu… non, nous… nous ne sommes pas ensemble**, le corrigea une nouvelle fois Ziva.

- **Oh excusez-moi ! Je crois que je vais arrêter de parler moi. J'ai déjà dis assez de bêtises comme ça.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, lui assura Tony tout en riant.

Après avoir payé la photo, ils quittèrent donc la fête foraine et prirent la direction de l'appartement de Ziva. Elle les invita à rester dîner pour la plus grande joie d'Elina.

La soirée se passa à merveille, Ellie reparlant de sa magnifique journée comme elle aimait la définir. Vers 20h30, cette derrière commençant à fatigué, Tony décida donc qu'il était temps de repartir. Après s'être dit au revoir, il la prit à bras et Ziva les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. La petite fille demanda alors :

- **Ziva ?**

- **Oui.**

- **On se revoit bientôt promis ?**

- **Promis ma puce**, dit-elle en lui redéposant un bisou sur la joue.

- **Bon… et bien bonne soirée**, déclara à son tour Tony. **On se revoit lundi.**

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement la tête, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de partir.


	7. Chapitre 7: joyeux anniversaire Ellie

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors voici tout de suite le 7 ème chapitre. Etant très long, j'ai décidé de le mettre en deux parties pour éviter que cela ne ressemble à un gros pavé. Mais rassuré vous, les deux parties sont en lignes. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : joyeux anniversaire Ellie.**

_Jeudi 1 juin._

_10h30 : bureaux du NCIS. _

C'était encore une journée tranquille, comme celle qu'ils vivaient depuis maintenant une semaine. Aucune enquête ne venait se présenter à eux, au plus grand dame de l'équipe, surtout pour Gibbs qui enchainé cafés sur cafés, bâtant ainsi tous les records.

Le dimanche 28 mai, Tony était venu rendre visite à Ziva suite aux nombreuses suppliassions d'Ellie. Il lui avait préalablement téléphoné avant de passer pour avoir son accord bien sûr. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans un parc, sous les cris de joie d'Elina résonnant à leurs oreilles.

Ziva avait aussi, par ailleurs, été recherché la petite fille à l'école par deux fois avec Tony passant ainsi la soirée ensemble avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

Gibbs et McGee avaient tous deux remarqué des changements dans le comportement des deux agents. En effet, leurs petites chamailleries habituelles avaient laissé place à de grands moments de complicité. Tony avait même cessé de donner des surnoms tout aussi ridicules les uns que les autres à McGee, hormis « le bleu » bien évidemment. Il était enfin lui-même, ne jouant plus la comédie. Et contre toute attente, Gibbs ne leurs fit aucunes remarques bien que sachant comment cela aller finir tôt ou tard. Il savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait lutter contre ces choses là et puis ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout était le bonheur de ses agents.

Il était donc à présent 10h30 et Gibbs était parti chercher son énième café de la journée. Ziva en profita donc pour faire une pause et attrapa un paquet de sous son bureau pour en sortir une petite robe tout en appelant son partenaire.

- **Tony ?**

- **Oui**, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

- **Regarde ! Tu crois qu'elle va lui plaire ? Je voulais avoir ton avis avant de la lui offrir.**

En effet, il s'agissait du cadeau que Ziva voulait offrir à Ellie pour son anniversaire. Tony regarda alors la robe surprit et stupéfait.

- **J'en étais sur ! Elle ne va pas aimer. Je n'aurais pas du prendre celle-là, je vais aller l'échanger.**

- **Non, non surtout pas ! Elle est parfaite**, s'exclama t-il en se levant afin de rejoindre Ziva à son bureau.

- **Mais vu comment tu la regarder je me suis dit…**

- **Non au contraire. C'est… c'est juste qu'elle est vraiment magnifique ! Elle va l'adorer crois-moi**, la rassura t-il.

- **Tu en es bien sûr ?** demanda t-elle alors, un léger doute subsistant toujours.

- **Oh que oui, crois-moi !**

McGee, qui avait suivit la scène depuis son bureau, intervint alors :

- **Elle est pour qui cette robe ?**

- **Heu… c'est un… un cadeau pour… pour…**

- **Pour l'anniversaire de ma petite cousine**, déclara alors Ziva. **Je dois le lui envoyer.**

- **Mais pourquoi demandes-tu l'avis de Tony avant ? Il n'a pas d'enfant ! Il ne peut donc savoir si ça va lui plaire.**

- **Heu… non mais je me suis dit que… que je devrais avoir l'avis de plusieurs personne avant de la lui offrir**, tenta t-elle alors, ne sachant quoi répondre exactement. **Je voudrais être sur de mon choix avant.**

- **Ha… d'accord**, répondit-il simplement, un brin suspicieux.

Puis Gibbs revint enfin, son café en main. Personne ne l'avait entendu approcher. Tony était toujours au bureau de Ziva et celle-ci tenait encore la robe en main.

- **Très jolie robe David ! Mais vous auriez du prendre une taille au dessus, vous risquez d'être un peu à l'étroit dans celle-ci**, déclara t-il tout en s'installant.

- **Ah… heu… non. C'est… c'est un cadeau pour ma nièce.**

- **Cousine Ziva**, la corrigea Tony.

- **Pour ma cousine pardon. Oui c'est… pour ma cousine en Israël. Merci de m'avoir corrigé Anthony.**

- **Mais de rien Ziva**, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde fut étonné suite aux paroles de Ziva. Ils remarquèrent aussi que Tony ne réagissait pas.

- **Qui a-t-il McGee ?** finit par demander la jeune femme, sentant son regard posé sur elle.

- **Heu… c'est étrange tu viens… tu viens d'appeler Tony « Anthony ».**

- **Ah bon ! Je n'ai pas remarqué**, s'empressa t-elle de répondre.

- **Je n'ai pas entendu**, rajouter aussitôt l'italien.

Un dernier regard échangé ils regagnèrent tous deux leur bureau, gênés par la situation.

Gibbs, quant à lui, savait pertinemment que tout cela était faux. Ziva savait très bien ce qu'elle avait prononcé et Tony, quant à lui, avait très bien entendu. Et vu le comportement de ses deux agents, c'est-à-dire cette façon si simple qu'à eu Ziva de l'appeler Anthony et la non-réaction de ce dernier il se dit que cela devait être une habitude entre eux, certes récente, mais bien présente. Encore une fois, il ne leur fit remarquer s'amusant au contraire de les voir ainsi.

_Samedi 3 juin. _

_13h30 : appartement de Tony._

Ziva sonna à la porte et Tony alla lui ouvrir.

- **Ziva ! Salut entre**, dit-il tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **Bonjour Tony.**

Ellie, qui avait entendu la voix de la jeune femme, couru à travers le salon pour se jeter dans ses bras, l'attrapant au vol.

- **Ziva !** s'écria alors la petite fille.

- **Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !**

- **Merci beaucoup. Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là !**

- **Ca me fait très plaisir aussi**, lui assura t-elle.

- **Viens ! Je vais te présenter à mamie et papy.**

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Tony et lui demanda :

- **Tes parents sont là ?**

- **En fait non, ce ne sont pas les miens. Ce… ce sont les parents de Lisa**, lui répondit-il tout en la conduisant vers le salon.

A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'elle leurs faisait face à présent. Tenant toujours Ellie à bras, Tony se plaça juste derrière la jeune femme, posant une main sur son épaule. La petite fille, toute enthousiaste, commença alors les présentations.

- **Ziva, voici mon papy et ma mamie. Papy et mamie, voici Ziva.**

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire suite aux brèves présentations faites par sa fille. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Ziva, remarquant alors une petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux mélangé à un sentiment de mal aise. Il lui sourit pour la réconforter et recommença les présentations.

- **Rose, Mark, je vous présente Ziva, une amie et ma coéquipière. Ziva, voici Rose et Mark, les parents de Lisa.**

- **Mais c'est ce que je viens de dire papa !** s'exclama t-elle alors comme ci cela était une évidence.

- **Oui je sais chérie, j'ai juste précisé quelques petites choses.**

La veille dame ayant aussi remarqué le mal aise de la jeune femme, décida d'entamer la conversation.

- **Bonjour. Ainsi c'est donc vous la fameuse Ziva ! Nous sommes heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.**

- **Heu… merci. Moi de même.**

- **Tony nous à beaucoup parler de vous vous savez !** rajouta Mark. **Elina aussi, mais depuis peu.**

- **Ah bon**, dit-elle étonnée, tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

A présent, ce fut à son tour de se sentir gêné, surtout qu'Ellie avait tenu exactement les mêmes propos lors de sa première rencontre avec Ziva.

- **Heu… oui enfin je… je leur parle de nous aux bureaux, de… nos petites chamailleries… enfin tu… tu vois quoi… tout ces petits trucs…**

- **Je vois très bien en effet**, répondit-elle amusée.

- **Bon… ce n'est pas tout mais aujourd'hui c'est la journée à ma princesse**, dit-il en la prenant des bras de Ziva. **Alors, qu'est-ce qui tu ferais plaisir ?** lui demanda t-il.

- **Aller jouer dans le parc et après manger le gâteau en ouvrant les cadeaux !** déclara t-elle sans hésitation.

-** Tu es bien la seule petite fille que je connaisse qui ne veut pas ouvrir tout de suite ses cadeaux !**

Ellie lui sourit alors puis regarda à tour de rôle ses grands-parents et Ziva afin de connaître leurs réponses. Tous acquiescèrent à sa proposition, ne pouvant lui refuser car d'un côté, c'était son anniversaire et de l'autre, elle affichait un sourire dégageant joie et bonheur à faire fendre le cœur. Ils prirent alors chacun leurs affaires et sortirent de l'appartement.

Dans la rue, Ellie marchait aux côté de ses grands-parents afin de profiter un maximum de leur présence. Ziva et Tony, quant à eux, se tenaient en retrait. Comme à leurs habitude depuis une semaine lors de sorties, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ce geste était devenu automatique pour eux, bien qu'ils ne sans apercevaient pas.

Durant le trajet, Rose, Mark et Ellie se retournèrent afin de voir où se trouvait le jeune couple. Rose remarqua alors leurs deux mains jointes, ce qui la fit sourire. Ziva, s'en apercevant, suivi alors son regard et vit ce qu'elle regardait. Elle retira donc aussitôt sa main de celle de Tony, gênée. Celui-ci ne comprit le pourquoi de son geste que quelque instant plus tard, après réflexion. Voulant alors rassuré Ziva, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Pendant ce temps, Rose et Ellie entreprirent une conversation des plus intéressantes.

- **Ote-moi d'un doute ma chérie, ton papa et Ziva sont ensemble n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Non pas du tout. Mais moi j'aimerai bien !** l'informa t-elle.

-** Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?**

-** Moi je l'aime bien Ziva, elle est très gentille et j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle. La semaine dernière elle est venu me rechercher deux fois à la maternelle avec papa et après on a passé la soirée ensemble. On a aussi été à la fête foraine, c'était drôle ! Et puis papa l'aime bien aussi.**

- **C'est ce que je vois. Ils ont l'air très proches l'un de l'autre.**

- **Oh mais ils le sont**, lui confirma t-elle.

- **Tu veux que je te dise une chose ma chérie, moi aussi ça me ferais plaisir qu'ils soient ensembles.**

Et elles continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé au parc, ils s'installèrent dans un petit coin, près d'un banc où Rose et Mark s'y assirent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ellie demanda à son père de venir jouer avec elle. Elle partit donc en courant, suivit de Tony qui laissa Ziva seule avec le vieux couple.

Tous regardaient la scène devant eux les yeux émerveillés. En effet, Tony courrait après sa fille, celle-ci riant aux éclats. Une fois qu'il l'eu attrapait, il se laissa tomber au sol, Ellie toujours à bras. Elle se retourna alors vers son père, le serrant le plus fort possible de son bras valide avant de lui déposer un énorme bisou sonore sur la joue.

Ziva, toujours assise à terre et ne les quittant pas des yeux, fut sortit de ses pensées par Rose.

- **Ziva ! Ziva !**

- **Oh excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas entendu.**

- **Ce n'est rien. Venez-vous asseoir avec nous s'il vous plait.**

La jeune femme se leva alors afin de s'installer à leurs côtés.

- **Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.**

- **Oh que oui !** lui confirma Mark. **Cela nous fait plaisir de les voir ainsi.**

- **Ils vous aiment beaucoup vous savez**, tenta alors Rose.

Ziva regarda donc en direction de Tony et Ellie, toujours allongés dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

- **Sachez que… que c'est réciproque mais…**

La jeune femme semblait totalement perdue. En face d'elle se trouvait deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout mais à côté d'elle se trouvait également les parents de Lisa, la femme de Tony, même si celle-ci n'était plus là. Voyant l'état de la jeune femme, Mark décida d'intervenir.

- **Ecoutez Ziva, Tony aimait éperdument Lisa et cela nous le savons. Mais elle n'est plus là à présent. Il en a beaucoup souffert vous savez.**

-** Et nous aujourd'hui**, continua Rose, **tout ce que nous voulons, c'est son bonheur, leurs bonheurs, à tout deux. Il l'a retrouvé en parti grâce à Ellie qu'il aime plus que tout au monde…**

- **Mais il l'a retrouvé encore plus depuis que vous êtes entrée dans leurs vies**, finit son mari pour elle.

- **Regardez-les Ziva, nous ne les avons pas vu aussi joyeux depuis longtemps. Et ça aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous et nous vous en remercions.**

- **Alors s'il vous plait, ne soyez en aucun cas gênée vis-à-vis de nous ou même de Lisa car tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était aussi leurs bonheurs à tous deux. Elle ne vous en voudrait pas, bien au contraire.**

A la suite de cela, une larme coula le long de la joue de Ziva. Rose lui prit la main et elles se regardèrent enfin.

- **Merci beaucoup.**

- **Non Ziva. Merci à vous, pour tout.**

Après cet échange, ils restèrent là, encore à les regarder jouer, entendant leurs rires résonnaient au loin. La jeune femme se sentait plus apaisé que jamais. A présent, elle ne voyait plus aucunes raisons de refouler ses sentiments, surtout en les sachant réciproques. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Ellie qui, tout en criant son nom, couru vers elle pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras.

Ziva la porta alors afin de l'installer sur ses genoux, lui passant une main dans les cheveux tout en l'embrassant. Ellie était aux anges, plus heureuse que jamais. Ils furent rejoints par Tony quelques instants plus tard.

- **Tout va bien ici ?**

- **Oui oui**, lui assurèrent ses beaux-parents.

- **Super bien !** continua Elina.

- **Magnifiquement bien**, déclara à son tour Ziva.

A la suite de leurs réponses, il les regarda un peu perplexe mais tous affichaient un sourire radieux.

- **Hum... ça cache quelque chose ça.**

Mais il ne chercha pas à savoir, sachant d'avance qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.


	8. Chapitre 7: suite

Après avoir passé l'après-midi entière au parc, enchainant jeux, franches rigolades et dégustation de glace, ils décidèrent de regagner l'appartement au alentour de 18h30. Ellie, légèrement épuisée, fit le retour dans les bras de son père suivi de ceux de Ziva. Une fois rentré, elle déposa la petite à terre et lui demanda :

- **Alors ma chérie, tu crois qu'il te reste assez d'énergie pour ouvrir tes cadeaux et manger le gâteau ?**

- **Bien sûr que oui !**

- **Cela m'aurait étonné du contraire**, fit alors remarquer son père.

- **Je dois avouer que moi aussi pour ce qui concerne le gâteau bien évidemment**, précisa la jeune femme. **Elle ne s'arrête jamais de manger mais bon, il ne faut pas chercher loin pour savoir de qui elle tient cela.**

Tony se retourna alors vers la jeune femme et le regard amusé, répondit :

- **Nous ne feront aucunes remarques en ce qui concerne vos propos Mlle David ! N'est-ce pas chérie ?**

- **Tout à fait !** dit-elle en se plaçant juste devant son père. **Aucunes remarques.**

A cet instant précis, devant le tableau qu'offrait Tony et Ellie, Ziva, ainsi que le vieux couple, ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- **Ils se moquent de nous là ?** demanda alors la petite fille.

- **Je crois bien que oui trésor.**

- **Bien sûr que non voyons !** leur assura Ziva tout en se rapprochant des principaux intéressés. **C'est justement pour ce que vous êtes qu'on vous aime alors ne changeaient rien.**

En disant cela, elle passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Suite à cet échange, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, oubliant les personnes les entourant. Rose et Mark n'intervinrent aucunement, ne voulant interrompre ce moment. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas d'Ellie.

- **Dites, on peut aller manger le gâteau et ouvrir mes cadeaux ?**

- **Bien sûr chérie**, lui répondit son père sans détourner son regard de celui de Ziva.

- **Allez viens, on va s'installer**, dit alors Mark tout en guidant sa petite fille dans la salle à manger, accompagné par sa femme.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité quelques instants plus tard, Tony déclara :

- **Heu... je... je vais aller chercher le gâteau.**

- **Oui. Tu... tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?**

- **Non merci mais pourrais-tu prendre le caméscope qui ce trouve dans le tiroir de la commode s'il te plait ?**

- **Oui bien sûr.**

Ils se séparèrent donc troublés. Ziva alla rejoindre les autres tandis que Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-.-.-.-.-

La journée c'était déroulé à merveille. Il était à présent 21h30, Rose et Mark étant repartis il y a de cela 30 minutes. Ziva était assise dans le fauteuil, Ellie sur ses genoux. Tony, quant à lui, était occupé à l'ordinateur.

- **Papa ?**

- **Oui ma puce.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **C'est une surprise. Patiente encore quelques minutes chérie.**

Ziva et Ellie se regardèrent alors, haussant les épaules, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony s'écria :

- **Fini ! C'est parti**, dit-il en insérant un DVD dans le lecteur.

Il alla ensuite s'installé au côté de Ziva, passant son bras autour d'elle, amenant ainsi celle-ci à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est papa ?**

- **Regarde**, lui dit-il en indiquant la télé, le film venant de commencer.

C'est ainsi que sur l'écran, on put voir s'affichait « 03/06/2209 : joyeux anniversaire Ellie ». En effet, il s'agissait d'une vidéo retraçant cette fin d'après-midi. Les premières images montrèrent Tony revenant de la cuisine le gâteau en main.

- **Happy birthday...**

- **... to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Ellie, happy birthday to you !** finirent-ils tous en coeur.

Ellie fit alors un vœu et souffla ses cinq bougies. S'en suivit alors les applaudissements et la distribution de cadeaux. Elle ouvrit alors le premier, celui de ses grands-parents. Il s'agissait d'un vieux livre de contes et légendes, plus précisément des contes de Perrault.

- **Qu'il est beau ! Merci beaucoup**, dit-elle en les embrassant.

- **Il s'agissait de son livre préféré quand elle avait ton âge**, l'informa Rose.

- **Elle avait beau connaître les histoires par cœur, elle ne se lassait jamais de les entendre encore et encore**, rajouta son mari.

- **J'en prendrais grand soin, c'est promis.**

- **Nous n'en doutons pas ma chérie.**

Pendant qu'Ellie feuilletait le bouquin en compagnie de ses grands-parents, Ziva avait posé la caméra. Tony lui avait alors expliquait la situation suite à l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

-** A chaque anniversaire, fêtes ou noël, Rose et Mark offrent à Ellie une chose ayant appartenu à Lisa. Cela leur permet de partager leurs souvenirs et à Ellie d'apprendre quelques anecdotes sur l'enfance de sa mère.**

- **C'est vraiment très touchant de leurs parts.**

- **En effet et puis cela fait toujours très plaisir à chacun d'eux.**

Tony reprit alors la caméra au moment même où Ellie se dirigeait vers Ziva.

- **Tu pourras me lire une histoire ce soir s'il te plait ?**

- **Bien sûr ma chérie**, lui répondit-elle, extrêmement touchée par cette demande.

Ellie ouvrit alors son second cadeau, celui de Ziva. On put remarquer la mine enjouée de la petite fille qui, émerveillé devant le vêtement, sauta au coup de Ziva pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

- **Elle est magnifique !**

- **Ravie qu'elle te plaise.**

- **Merci beaucoup**, dit-elle en l'étreignant de nouveau.

Suivit alors les images de Tony offrant son cadeau à sa fille. Lorsque celle-ci vit le contenu, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'agissait de deux places pour Disneyland.

- **Je sais que tu as toujours voulu y aller mais on n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Cette fois-ci c'est promis, on trouvera le temps.**

Elle se jeta alors sur son père et lui fit, en guise de remerciement, un gros bisou sonore. Cependant elle remarqua une chose.

- **Il n'y a que deux places ?**

- **Oui, pour toi et moi.**

- **Et Ziva alors ?**

Tony sortit alors un troisième ticket de sa poche et le lui donna. De nouveau, elle se jeta sur son père, l'étreignant le plus fort qu'elle put.

- **Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.**

- **Merci papa.**

Le reste de la vidéo diffusa ensuite différentes séquences. On pouvait y voir Ellie mangeant sa part de gâteau, le visage barbouillé de chocolat ou encore celle-ci riant aux éclats avec Ziva ou parlant avec ses grands-parents, assise sur les genoux de Mark. Venait aussi s'ajouter des petits regards entre Tony et Ziva, le sourire aux lèvres...

Une fois le visionnage terminé, Ellie reparla de sa journée, encore et encore, avec un enthousiasme plus débordant que d'habitude. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à 22h25, où la fatigue la gagna.

- **Vas te changer ma chérie, j'arrive tout de suite**, l'informa son père.

- **D'accord. Tu n'as pas oublié mon histoire Ziva ?**

- **Bien sûr que non ma puce.**

C'est donc en courant qu'Ellie disparut dans la salle de bain.

- **C'était vraiment réussi**, le félicita alors la jeune femme.

-** Je trouve aussi en effet.**

- **Tony**, continua t-elle, **je voulais aussi te remercier. Les derniers jours que j'ai passé avec vous étaient de loin les meilleurs depuis très longtemps.**

Extrêmement touché par ces paroles, il ne su quoi répondre. Seul un sourire s'affichait sur son visage et cela suffit à Ziva. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres avant de se reculer immédiatement.

- **Je... je vais aller voir Elina**, déclara le jeune homme un peu troublé.

- **Moi je vais chercher son livre et je vous rejoins.**

- **A tout de suite alors.**

Il retrouva donc Ellie dans sa chambre, assise sous la couverture. Il s'asseya sur le rebord du lit et discutèrent un instant. Entre deux, Ziva était arrivé mais avait préférer rester sur le pas de la porte afin de leurs laisser ce petit moment d'intimité. Alors que Tony s'apprêté à quitter la chambre, la petite fille l'appela :

- **Papa !**

- **Oui.**

- **Je t'aime.**

Retournant alors sur ses pas, il se pencha sur elle afin de lui répondre.

- **Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.**

Ellie passa alors son petit bras valide autour de son coup et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le put.

- **Bonne nuit trésor**, dit-il tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il rejoignit ensuite Ziva qui, resté à l'entrée, avait assisté à toute la scène. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta. Ils échangèrent alors un regard un regard se voulant intense, pénétrant et qui dévoila à l'autre toutes les pensées et sentiments de chacun. D'un revers de main, Tony lui effleura la joue. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux à ce contact, réprimant un frison. Reprenant alors leurs esprits, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à regret.

Entrant à son tour dans la chambre, Ziva s'installa aux côtés d'Ellie. Elles échangèrent quelques mots et elle commença à lui lire son histoire. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle découvrit Tony, assis à terre, adossé contre le mur. En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de place et avait observé, avec beaucoup d'intérêts, l'échange attendrissant de sa fille avec la femme qu'il considérait à présent comme étant bien plus qu'une simple amie ou coéquipière.

Ziva lui tendit alors une main afin de l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci s'en saisi et se redressa sans pour autant la lui lâcher. Se retrouvant de nouveau face à face, ils réalisèrent que tout avait bien changé entre eux. Tous deux affichèrent un sourire, n'ayant aucunes craintes ou peurs concernant les événements à venir. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient ils en étaient certains. Aucunes paroles n'étaient nécessaires, seuls les gestes suffisaient. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, Tony fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis un long moment, répondant par la même occasion au souhait de Ziva. Il s'avança pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tendre baiser qui devint très vite passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tony chercha quand même, dans le regard de Ziva, une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Il n'eu pas à attendre que la jeune femme hochait déjà la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'entraîna alors à sa suite, se dirigeant vers sa chambre sous le rire joyeux de la jeune femme.


	9. Chapitre 8: une nouvelle maman

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie de savoir qu'il vous à plu. Voici tout de suite le 8 ème chapitre. Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : une nouvelle maman.**

_3 octobre._

Quatre mois ; cela faisait à présent quatre mois que Tony et Ziva étaient ensembles. Beaucoup de choses avaient changée dans leurs vies, au plus grand bonheur de chacun.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lorsqu'Ellie les avait surpris, le lendemain de son anniversaire dans le même lit, elle ne fut pas étonnée ; cela s'étend déjà produit par le passé. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit son père embrassait Ziva en guise de remerciement pour avoir préparé le petit déjeuner. La joie qu'on avait pu lire à cet instant dans ses yeux avait suffi à réchauffer le cœur des deux adultes, leur enlevant par la même occasion la peur qui c'était insinuer en eux concernant la réaction de la petite fille. Juste après, elle s'était jetée dans leurs bras, leur offrant alors son plus beau sourire.

Par ailleurs, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas le cacher à Gibbs, se disant que tôt ou tard il finirait par le découvrir. Ils n'avaient pas craint sa réaction, bien au contraire ; l'attitude de ce dernier face à leur comportement de ces derniers temps les réconfortants dans leur décision. Et en effet, ils avaient vu juste ; Gibbs leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, de même que le reste de l'équipe. Cependant, ils ne leurs parlèrent pas d'Elina ; Ziva comprenant et respectant le souhait de Tony.

Le couple ne se séparé plus, passant soit la soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ziva avait même aménagé sa chambre d'ami pour Ellie, la redécorant selon ses goûts afin que la petite fille se sente chez elle. Celle-ci était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait établi avec Ziva un lien indéfinissable, les unissant d'une complicité et d'un amour sans limites.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aujourd'hui étant également l'anniversaire de Ziva, Tony avait donc décidé d'inviter les deux femmes de sa vie au restaurant. Laissant choisir la jeune femme du lieu qui le laissa à son tour à Ellie ; ils se retrouvèrent, par les bons soins de celle-ci, à la pizzeria de « chez Bernie ».

La soirée se passé à merveille. Ellie racontait, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, sa journée de petite fille à son père et à Ziva en oubliant aucun détails ; aussi insignifiant soit-il. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle décida d'aborder un sujet d'une tout autre nature, très important à ses yeux.

- **Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?** leur demanda t-elle alors d'un air sérieux.

- **Bien sûr trésor**, l'encouragea Ziva.

- **Alors voilà, ça serait pour savoir si une personne peut avoir plusieurs mamans.**

Cette question amena la surprise sur les visages de Tony et Ziva, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette demande. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, un peu désorienté, cherchant une réponse à lui donner. Tony préféra d'abord lui demander :

- **Pourquoi poses-tu cette question chérie ?**

- **Et bien aujourd'hui à l'école, la maitresse a voulu qu'on parle aux autres du métier de nos parents. Alors quand c'était à mon tour, j'ai dis que mon papa était un agent du NCIS et qu'il arrêté les méchants et que Ziva était, elle aussi, agent du NCIS. Et là, il y a Alyssa qui a demandé pourquoi je parlais du métier de Ziva alors qu'elle n'était pas ma maman. Moi je lui ai dis que c'était parce-que je l'aimais très très fort et qu'elle aussi et puis parce qu'on vivait tous les trois ensembles mais elle à quand même insisté en disant qu'elle n'était pas ma vraie maman donc que je n'avais pas à en parler.**

- **Mais toi chérie, qu'en penses-tu ?**

- **Et bien qu'elle a raison sur le fait que Ziva n'est pas ma vraie maman mais moi, je la considère comme ma maman à moi.**

A l'entente de ces mots, Ziva ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle se s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et tant sa joie et l'émotion étaient forts, elle ne put prononcer un mot. Tony qui, lui aussi, n'en était pas moins ému ; ne savait quoi dire. Alors Ellie, interprétant mal leurs réactions, reprit :

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? Ziva elle m'aime et s'occupe de moi comme le font toutes les mamans alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait…**

- **Non, non ma chérie !** l'interrompu aussitôt son père. **Tu as parfaitement raison. Une maman ce n'est pas seulement une personne qui te donne la vie ; c'est aussi une personne qui t'aime par-dessus tout, qui prend soin de toi, qui te protège en veillant à ce qui ne t'arrive rien, qui t'écoute quand tu ne vas pas bien, te réconforte quand tu fais des cauchemars, qui d'aide quand tu as des problèmes… et encore pleins de petites choses comme ça.**

- **Et tout ce que tu viens de dire, Ziva le fait avec moi.**

- **Oui ma chérie**, lui confirma t-il, doublé d'un hochement de tête et à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Donc Ziva, si elle veut, peut être ma deuxième maman et je peux l'appeler comme ça ?** demanda t-elle d'une petite voix tout en regardant son père.

Celui-ci se tourna alors, accompagné par Ellie, vers la principale intéressée et ce qu'ils aperçurent provoqua un petit rire chez l'italien. En effet, les petites larmes de Ziva s'étaient à présent transformées en pleurs. Complètement submergée par l'émotion, elle ne savait ni quoi faire et quoi dire.

- **Oui**, parvint-elle néanmoins à prononcer après quelques instants. **Bien sûr que oui ma chérie !**

Ellie se leva alors de sa chaise et alla se jeta dans les bras de Ziva. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son coup et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Tony les regarda tout deux bien attentivement. Elles arboraient chacunes un immense sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur aucune d'elle, les pleurs de Ziva avait cessé mais l'émotion demeurait toujours et pour finir, elles s'emblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher l'une de l'autre.

- **C'est là le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ne met jamais fait. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma chérie !** déclara t-elle alors.

- **Je t'aime moi aussi.**

- **Et moi alors ?** demanda Tony, essayant en vain de mimer une mine boudeuse, ce qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage démontrant parfaitement le contraire.

-** On t'aime aussi !** lui assurèrent-elles.

- **Ah ! je préfère**, dit-il tout en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de Ziva.

Etant maintenant à leurs côtés, il ne pu s'empêcher de les prendre à son tour dans ses bras ; chose qu'elles ne contestèrent aucunement. Le reste de la soirée se finit encore mieux qu'il n'avait commencé, chacun sur son propre petit nuage mais tous pensant à la même chose : cette journée est, et restera, à jamais inoubliable.


	10. Chapitre 9: l'annonce

_Bonjour. Comme toujours,merci pour tous vos commentaires. Voici donc le 9 ème chapitre en espérant que vous allez l'apprécié._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : l'annonce.**

_20 décembre._

Noël approchait à la plus grande joie d'Ellie qui, décomptant les jours restant, pensé déjà aux nombreux cadeaux qu'elle allait recevoir. Etant en vacances, elle passait ses journées en compagnie de Mme Keller, attendant avec impatience le retour de ses parents.

Aujourd'hui seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme les autres jours...

Ziva était donc tranquillement installé à son bureau quand le téléphone de Tony sonna. S'étant absenté avec Gibbs pour aller chercher le déjeuner, elle décida donc de répondre.

- **Bureau d'Anthony DiNozzo.**

- **Melle Ziva ?**

- **Oui**, confirma t-elle.

- **Ici madame Keller. J'appelle à propos de la petite Elina.**

- **Qu'y a t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle va bien ?** voulut-elle absolument savoir.

- **Oui oui, rassurez-vous. Le problème est que je dois m'absenter pour l'après-midi donc je ne pourrai pas la garder, j'en suis navrée.**

- **Ce n'est rien, je comprends parfaitement. A quelle heure devez-vous partir ?**

- **A 15h00.**

- **Cela vous va si Anthony viens la rechercher pour 14h30 ?**

- **C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.**

- **De rien. A demain alors.**

- **Oui. Au revoir.**

- **Au revoir Mme Keller.**

Après avoir raccroché, elle retourna à son bureau tout en essayant de trouver une excellente excuse afin de permettre à Tony de s'absenter pour le reste de l'après-midi. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas revenir McGee accompagné d'Abby ; suivi quelques minutes plus tard de Gibbs et Tony.

- **Ziva ! Ici la terre ! Tu nous reçois ?**

- **Oh pardon Abby, tu disais ?**

- **Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis n' est-ce pas ?**

- **Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs. Chéri je peux te parler s'il te plait ?** demanda t-elle aussitôt à l'italien.

- **Oui bien sûr.**

Après s'être éloignés suffisamment loin afin que personne ne puisse les entendre, ce dernier demanda :

- **Qu'y a t-il ? Un problème ?**

- **Oui. Mme Keller vient d'appeler pour nous dire qu'elle ne pourra pas garder Ellie cet après-midi**, l'informa t-elle.

- **Effectivement, c'est un problème. Et je dirai même un énorme problème**, renchéri t-il.

- **Elle doit partir pour 15h00, je lui ai donc dis que tu iras la chercher pour 14h30. Que fait-on ? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut la garder ; on ne va quand même pas l'emmener ici ?**

Suite à cette question, il se décala un peu de Ziva afin d'apercevoir ses collègues. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire suite à la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Gibbs, assit à son bureau, s'acharnait sur son ordinateur ; Abby vint alors l'aider mais à peine quelques manipulations de faites que tout s'éteignit. Elle laissa échapper un petit " oups ", offrant alors à Gibbs son plus beau sourire afin de l'amadouer.

Revenant à Ziva, il la regarda et elle comprit. Elle préféra néanmoins lui demander :

- **En es-tu vraiment sûr ?**

- **Oui. Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'ils fassent sa connaissance. Et puis depuis le temps qu'Ellie demande à les rencontrer**, déclara t-il.

Ziva lui sourit alors et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'italien pour un baiser rapide et furtif avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Il était à présent 15h00 et Tony faisait son entrée dans le hall du NCIS, tenant la main de sa fille, sous les regards curieux des autres agents. Il était parti il y a de cela une heure, après avoir réussi à convaincre Gibbs qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire, sans donné plus de détails. C'est donc non sans quelques appréhensions qu'il entra dans l'ascenseur afin de regagner l'étage.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea avec Ellie dans un coin à l'abri des autres. Il appela alors Ziva sur son portable qui vint les rejoindre de suite. Elle fut accueilli par une Ellie grand sourire aux lèvres et toute exciter à l'idée de rencontrer enfin ceux dont ses parents parlaient tant.

- **Tu te souviens bien de ce que je t'ai dis ?**

- **Oui papa**, lui répéta t-elle pour la huitième fois en trente minutes.

- **As-tu trouvé comment leur annoncé ? **demanda alors Ziva.

- **Non. Et toi ?**

- **Non plus, non.**

- **On va où maintenant maman ?** s'empressa la jeune fille.

- **Attends un peu chérie, papa et moi devons discuter d'une chose.**

A peine trois minutes plus tard, trouvant que la conversation de ses parents s'éternisée, elle profita de leurs l'inattention pour s'éclipser vers les bureaux. Elle se dirigea donc vers celui de Gibbs et, une fois devant, déclara :

- **Bonjour Mr Gibbs.**

Celui-ci qui, jusqu' à présent, était plonger dans un dossier, releva la tête. Il vit alors une petite fille, tenant une poupée à bras et toute souriante.

- **Bonjour**, répondit-il.

- **Je suis ravie de vous rencontré.**

- **Merci mais... qui es-tu ?** demanda t-il tout en la détaillant un peu plus.

- **Je m'appelle Ellie monsieur.**

- **Alors enchanté de faire ta connaissance Ellie, mais appelle moi Jethro.**

- **D'accord, merci.**

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers McGee qui n'avait rien perdu du précédent échange.

- **Bonjour Mr McGee.**

- **Heu... bonjour.**

- **Je suis Ellie.**

- **Enchanté Ellie. Moi c'est Tim.**

- **Alors bonjour Tim.**

Gibbs ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était très polie pour son âge en plus de la trouver très charmante et pleine de joie avec ce petit sourire qui égaillé son visage.

- **Mon papa et ma maman sont à côté, je peux rester avec vous en attendant s'il vous plait ?** demanda t-elle à Gibbs après avoir repris place devant son bureau.

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Vous faites quoi ?** demanda t-elle d'un intérêt soudain, tout en fixant l'ordinateur.

- **Je relis un dossier concernant une enquête.**

- **Je peux regarder moi aussi ?**

- **Oui, allez viens**, dit-il en la portant pour l'installer sur ses genoux au plus grand bonheur de la petite fille.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva, toujours absorbés par leur discussion, ne s'apercevaient toujours pas de l'absence de la principale intéressée.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser sortir une Abby assez contrarié.

- **Coucou Gibbs, bonjour petite fille**, dit-elle en passant devant eux.

- **Bonjour**, lui répondit Ellie.

- **Tim j'ai besoin de toi pour...**

Elle arrêta là sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle fit alors marche arrière et se posta devant le bureau de Gibbs. Celui-ci releva la tête suivi d'Elina.

- **Qu'y a t-il ?** demanda t-il devant le regard étrange de la laborantine.

- **Pourquoi as-tu un enfant sur tes genoux ?**

- **Nous sommes en train de regarder un dossier**, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- **Oh dans ce cas ! Je m'appelle Abby**, l'informa t-elle tout en tendant sa main vers Ellie qui la lui serra.

- **Je le sais. Moi c'est Elina ou Ellie, c'est comme tu veux.**

- **C'est un très jolie prénom que tu as là mais j'aurai une question, comment connais-tu le miens ?**

- **Tiens c'est vrai ça**, intervint Gibbs, se demandant alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt. **Comment les connais-tu ?**

- **C'est mon papa qui me les a dit. Il parle beaucoup de vous avec maman.**

- **Ah bon !** s'étonna Abby. **Et qui est ton père ?**

-** Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, pas pour l'instant en tout cas.**

McGee, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Elina depuis le début, se leva afin de les rejoindre.

- **Je crois avoir la réponse et si cela s'avère vrai, c'est vraiment... vraiment... ouah. Jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé.**

Devant son silence, Abby ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- **Alors Tim ! Dis-le nous !** demanda t-elle impatiente.

Dans son excitation, elle avait élevé la voix ce qui attira l'attention de Ziva et Tony sur elle. Ils se retournèrent donc pour apercevoir Ellie, toujours sur les genoux de Gibbs, un sourire sur le visage. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation. Les deux agents se regardèrent alors, ne savant quoi faire.

- **Bon... et bien je crois que notre problème est réglé**, annonça Ziva.

- **Oui… c'est exactement ce que je me disais.**

Se rapprochant alors un peu de leurs collègues, ils entendirent McGee déclarait :

- **Patron, regardez sa tenue. Elle ne vous rappelle rien ?**

Un seul regard lui suffit pour qu'il comprenne à son tour. En effet, Elina portait la robe que Ziva lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire accompagnée de bottes et d'un gilet. La même robe donc que la jeune femme avait apportait quelques mois plus tôt au NCIS. En y regardant de plus près, il est vrai que l'on pouvait remarquer quelques ressemblances entre la petite fille et son père, se dit-il.

- **Ce n'est pas possible... il ne... mais...**

A ce moment précis, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?** demanda soudainement Abby, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

- **Attends Abby, tu vas vite le savoir.**

- **David, DiNozzo ! Ici**, déclara alors Gibbs d'une voix ferme mais non stricte, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Les deux agents se dirigèrent donc à leur tour vers les bureaux, rejoignant ainsi le reste de l'équipe. Une fois arrivé, Gibbs leurs demanda d'une voix calme et sans reproche :

- **Vous n'auriez pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose par hasard ? Surtout toi**, dit-il en désignant Tony.

- **C'est à dire que... en fait je...**

Il croisa alors le regard de sa fille, toujours assise sur Gibbs. Celle-ci avait encore son sourire ; sourire qui, comme toujours, fit fondre son père et qui le lui rendit. Ses yeux arboraient cette petite étincelle, celle qui permettait à quiconque de voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. De simples mots n'auraient pu suffire à exprimer ce sentiment et cela, toute l'équipe pu le constater à cet instant même. Ils remarquèrent aussi exactement la même chose chez Ziva. Celle-ci l'aimait et cela se voyait, il n'y avait aucuns doutes à avoir.

C'est donc devant cette scène qu'Abby comprit le fin mot de l'histoire et qui, par la même occasion, ôta toutes peurs chez les deux adultes. En effet, chez leurs collègues et amis, on ne pouvait lire aucuns reproches ou encore déceptions dans leurs yeux, bien au contraire. Ziva fut donc la première à reprendre la parole.

- **Viens ici ma chérie s'il te plait.**

Ellie quitta donc les genoux de Gibbs pour rejoindre ses parents. Levant ses bras vers son père, celui-ci la porta donc tout en lui demandant :

- **Tu es sûr que tu te souvenais bien de ce que je t'avais dis.**

- **Bien sûr que oui papa ! Tu m'avais dit de ne dire à personne qui j'étais tant que tu ne l'avais pas annoncé toi même à quiconque. Moi je leur ai juste parlé, ce n'est pas la même chose.**

Tout le monde ne pu s'empêcher de rire suite à cette réponse. Après cela, le silence revint pour quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs le brise.

-** Et bien je dois dire que j'étais loin de m'imaginer une chose pareille... mais je suis très heureux pour vous**, fini t-il par déclarer tout en allant les féliciter, suivi d'Abby et McGee.

Après cela, cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de demandé des explications, choses que les deux autres désiraient également. Tony leurs raconta donc exactement les mêmes choses qu'il avait dites quelques mois plus tôt à Ziva. Il leurs parla de Lisa, de la venue d'Ellie, du décès de sa femme... Elina participa également, leur parlant comme elle en avait l'habitude de leur vie de tout les jours, surtout depuis que Ziva y était entrée.

Les découvertes continuèrent ainsi jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, racontées par les bons soins d'Ellie évidement. A la fin de ses récits, tout le monde fut étonné par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Comme Ziva auparavant, jamais ils n'auraient envisagé que la vie de Tony pouvait être si différente de ce qu'ils croyaient. Sachant maintenant la vérité et à la vue de leurs réactions, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'avenir ne pourra encore être que meilleur.


	11. Chapitre 10: 5 ans plus tard

_Bonsoir. Je suis désolé pour ce retard mais j' ai eu des problèmes d'internet. Comme toujours, je tiens a tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez cette fiction. Je vous laisse donc tout de suite en compagnie de cet ultime chapitre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : 5 ans plus tard.**

_10 août 2014._

_Maison des David-DiNozzo._

Un vent léger soufflait en cette fin de matinée, donnant ainsi une température plus clémente à cette chaleur du mois d'août. Du jardin, on entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Elina se précipita donc à l'intérieur afin d'aller ouvrir.

- **Bonjour Jethro.**

- **Salut trésor, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?**

- **Très bien merci.**

- **Où sont tes parents ?** demanda t-il après avoir rejoint le salon.

- **Maman est dans le jardin, elle prépare la table et papa est en haut, il s'occupe de Tom.**

- **D'accord. Abby et Tim ne sont pas encore arrivés ?**

- **Non, Mary est malade donc ils doivent d'abord passer chez le médecin.**

- **Et tes grands-parents ?**

- **Ils viennent d'arriver, ils sont avec maman.**

- **On va les rejoindre ?** proposa t-il.

- **Oui !** répondit-elle tout en l'attrapant par la main pour l'amener à destination.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dehors ; Tony fit son apparition avec, dans les bras, un petit garçon âgé de deux ans à peine. Il n'eu même pas le temps de faire quelques pas de plus que Rose se précipita vers lui.

- **Comment ça va mon chéri ?** demanda t-elle en prenant Thomas des bras de son père.

- **Mamie !**

- **Oui c'est moi,** dit-elle tout en parsemant son visage de baisers.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant d'aller rejoindre Ziva.

- **Elle ne changera jamais,** déclara t-il tout simplement.

- **Je suis bien d'accord**, constata t-elle à son tour tout en l'embrassant.

Tandis qu'à présent Ziva et Tony se trouvaient en cuisine, qu'Elina jouait avec son frère et que les autres adultes parlaient ensembles ; McGee et Abby firent leur apparition.

- **Désolé pour le retard, vraiment.**

- **Ce n'est rien Tim**, lui assura Ziva.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

- **Un peu de fièvre**, lui répondit Abby, **elle a attrapé froid. Ne me demandes pas comment, je n'en sais rien, surtout avec cette chaleur.**

Avec Ziva, il ne pu esquiver un sourire face à cette réponse.

- **Allez rejoindre les autres dans le jardin, on arrive bientôt**, les informa alors la jeune femme.

- **D'accord**, lui répondit McGee tout en sortant en compagnie de sa femme et sa fille.

Aujourd'hui était donc une de ces journées où, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques années, tous se retrouvés afin de passer d'agréables moments ensembles. Entre sujets de conversations divers, rires et fous-rire, bêtises de Thomas avec la complicité d'Ellie, ces journées étaient toujours attendues avec impatience et passaient à une vitesse folle.

A présent en fin d'après-midi, Tony et Ziva profitèrent d'un moment où le calme était revenu afin de faire une annonce.

- **Avec Ziva, nous voudrions vous annoncez quelque chose.**

- **A propos de quoi ?** voulu immédiatement savoir Ellie.

- **Quelle est la chose que tu désires le plus depuis des années ?** lui demanda alors sa mère.

- **Un petit frère ou une petite sœur.**

- **D'accord mais ça tu l'as déjà eu**, lui répondit Tony avec amusement.

- **Oui et alors ! J'en voudrai bien un deuxième moi.**

- **Oui et bien ça attendra encore un peu**, l'informa Ziva après que tout le monde ai cessé de rire.

- **Alors dans ce cas quelle est la deuxième chose que tu désires le plus ?** la questionna son père à son tour.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir et quelques secondes plus tard ; tout le monde pu voir apparaitre sur son visage un magnifique sourire, ajouté à ses yeux reflétant une joie immense.

- **C'est vrai ?** finit-elle par demander. **Vraiment vrai ?**

Comme seule et unique réponse, ses parents se contentèrent de hocher la tête avec, tous deux, un immense sourire. Assise alors au côté de Gibbs, elle se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, la faisant tombée par la même occasion, pour aller se jeter dans leurs bras.

Tout le monde les regarda alors, chacun ayant déjà sa petite idée en tête concernant la révélation qui aller suivre.

Quelques instants plus tard, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient vouloir se séparer les uns des autres, Gibbs se décida quand même à les interrompre.

- **Excusez-nous mais, bien que nous pensons savoir de quoi il s'agit à présent, nous voudrions quand même avoir confirmation.**

- **C'est juste que nous ne voulons pas nous faire une fausse joie, vous comprenez**, rajouta Mark.

Afin de lever les derniers doutes sur leurs pensées, Ziva sortit donc de sa poche un petit objet et Tony le lui prit.

- **Oui, nous allons bien nous marier !** déclara l'italien tout en passant la bague à l'annuaire de Ziva.

- **Oui !** s'écria Ellie en se jetant de nouveau sur ses parents, les étouffant par la même occasion.

- **Et bien moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; enfin non, deux choses**, commença Abby. **Tout d'abord, il n'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'on attendait et ensuite, toutes mes félicitations**, finit-elle en se levant afin d'aller les embrasser.

- **Merci beaucoup.**

L'étreinte chaleureuse d'Abby fut tout de suite remplacé par celle des autres, leurs souhaitant tous la même chose ; beaucoup de bonheur, bien qu'ils le possédaient déjà.

Une chose était vraiment sûr, ces journées étaient vraiment source de bonheur et joie. Ellie, quant à elle, ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : que la prochaine arrive très rapidement pour que, peut-être, cette fois-ci, on lui annonce la venue de son autre petit frère - ou petite sœur !


End file.
